


Season 4 add on

by TheForgottenGuardian



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenGuardian/pseuds/TheForgottenGuardian
Summary: I own nothing. This is just an add on to the ending to put it on a fun cliffhanger. Right now this is a one-shot I might add more later. If you figure out the clue IM me your answer and I'll tell you if you are correct or not.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. The Beginning

“An uptake in activity in over two years. No doubt related to the recent escapes. Crime-net says that there’s a major hit going down tonight.”  
Agent Chase Devineaux responds as he leaves the car. “We are at the museum, Chief.”  
“Yo” greets Agent Zack Sandiego after pulling up next to Devineaux’s car.  
His sister Agent Ivy Sandiego continued, “We got this.”  
Smirking Agent Julia Argent replied, “It seems somebody else already did.”  
All four look to see the criminal known as Paper-Star tied in front of them. As they walked closer, they looked up to see a very familiar silhouette.  
“You do realize that we’re going to have to take her down,” Zack asked causing his sister to elbow him in the side. “Ow, kidding.”  
“I’ll take you down, agent. I don’t care if you are Chief’s pet.” Chuckled Ivy. The figure tipped their hat to the four and disappeared into the night.  
“Hola mis amigos.”  
Startled the agents turned to see a piece of paper tumbling down. Looking at the symbol on the sheet Chase picked it up, unfolding it.  
“Dear ACME agents, I have acquired the most valuable Jewel. If you want it back, get your thinking caps on gumshoes. Because your next clue will be Redeemed at the highest moment of the longest sunlight.  
Have Fun, Red.”  
Confused Chase looked at Zack and Ivy, they looked just as confused. Turning Chase asked his partner, “Agent Argent what do you make of this?”  
Just as he glanced up to look at her only to find air. Bewildered the three agents studied all around themselves, “Ms. Argent? …Julia?!”  
Ivy’s eyes widened, snatching the paper she scanned it. “Ah, Chase, I think I know what the jewel is… or more importantly WHO the jewel is.”  
“What?!”  
“Carm always called her Jewels, not Julia and I think she’s told us where to find the next clue to Julia is. But I don’t know what it means.” Explained the redhead.  
“WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CARMEN SANDIEGO?!” blared the Frenchmen.

“Did Carm call us gumshoes?”


	2. First Stop

Remember I own nothing.

\------

After realizing that Carmen had taken Julia our ACME agents called their boss.

"Well, that was quick agents. Where's Agent Argent?" stated the hologram.

Nervously Devinoux answered, "We ...do not know..."

"What?"

Ivy and Zack shuffle their feet looking everywhere but at the Chief, trying to not smile. Again Chase spoke, "You see when we got here the criminal was already tied up. We looked up to seel La Femme mon Rouge on the roof then she disappeared. Her voice rose from behind us in Spanish. When we turned all we found was this note. After I read in aloud I asked Agent Argent if she understood what it meant. Only to find her gone."

"I see." mussed the Chief, "Hold the note up so I can read it."

"Of course Chief" Devinoux settled while holding the note up. After reading it she smiled.

"So that is what Sandiego meant."

"Chief?" Confused Zack and Ivy asked like the twins everyone thinks them to be.

"You four are on a paid vacation for the next 2 months thanks to our friend in red. She came to me about a week ago to set this up. Just so you know she is paying for all of your travel. From this, I guess if you want to see all the stops I suggest you get to thinking gumshoes." explained Chief.

Scratching his head Zack asked, "Hey Carm called us gumshoes in the note what does that mean?"

Fondly shaking her head she answered, "It means Detective. Good luck to all of you." With that, she cut the call.

"Well let's get cracking." Grinned Ivy

\-----------

WE HAVE A WINNER! Well more like two on my AO3 account, Life's Echo got the place at Christ the Redeemer in Brazil (where the next clue to be redeemed) and Guestrimation for the when on the winter solstice (the longest day of the year in the Southern H.) at 12:58 pm BRT (when the sun is at it's highest). So I'm not going to write them figuring out the clues. That job is for you readers, like in the game you have to track down the elusive thief.

\-----------

After getting To Brazil the trio make their way to the statue at noon to see Carmen and Julia taking a selfie.

"CARM!" the red-headed pair exclaim as they run up and hug her.

Laughing Carmen stated, "Your early"

Julia was chuckling while being crushed with Carmen by her adopted siblings.

"Ag...Ms. Argent you and Ms. Sandiego gave us quite a scare with your disappearing act." Grinned Chase.

After finally being released, Julia explained, "In my defense, I did not know of my departure until Ms. Sand..."

"Carmen, Jules. You can call me Carmen, you too Inspector."

"Yes well, until Carmen told me on the way to the airport."

Carmen got everyone in front of the Redeemer and with her selfie stick (don't try and tell me she doesn't have one we all saw the first episode). While looking at the photo Zack sees something odd and then turns to look at the statue. "Is it just me or is he missing a thumb?"

"No, he is missing a thumb. That is because of the fact that it is on a mountaintop the statue gets hit with lightning 3-6 times a year, in 2014 before the FIFA World cup a lightning strike broke off a thumb," explained Carmen.

Julia smiled and added, "Indeed, though the statue was not actually built in Brazil, it was first made in France by Paul Landowski. It was made in pieces to be shipped here and be remade with reinforced concrete by engineers Heitor De Silva Costa (Brazillian) and Albert Caquot (French)."

"Yep, This isn't even the original design. Originally Christ was intended to be holding a globe in one hand and a cross in the other." chimed in Carmen.

"Wow, didn't know that. Thanks, Carm. Carm?" Turning over Ivy couldn't find Carmen or Julia ...again. The boys started looking around until Ivy noticed a note attached to Chase's back. Grabbing it Ivy read, "Good job finding the Redeemer, gumshoes. Time for your next clue.

Lost in the City's beauty of Roses you might have to ask Jordan for directions. You don't want to miss our last friend's birthday, do you?"


	3. Carmen Timeline (Not a Chapter)

2000- 0/1 Found by Shadowson

2009/2010- 9/10 Steals the phone

2014- 14/15 Talks to Player for the first time, Joins VILE classes, year-long class (Player 12)

2015- 15/16 Redo, year-long class till December 1st then leaving VILE

2016/2017- 16/17/18 Getting ready and meeting Zack and Ivy

2019- 19/20 Meeting Chase Devinoex and Julia Argent (Player 16)

2020- 20/21 Shadowsan saves her, Brunt tells her Shadowsan killed her father, and Roundabout is captured.

2021- 21/22 Grey meets ACME, gets his memory, and rejoins VILE. Carmen is kidnapped and reprogramed to steal for VILE

2021/2022- 21/22/23 Carmen is freed from the programming. VILE is destroyed and everyone goes on their own path.

2023/2024- 23/24/25 Carmen returns (Player 19/20/21)

Ok, I know this is not a chapter but it was stuck in my head. Grey says that there is ONLY 1 year that he can't remember. That is impossible as Carmen herself said that the school is a year-long course. A course that she took twice or at least until December 1st as that is when she left during her second year. Now Carmen has been Carmen for a while during the first 2 episodes, Julia says that for some months Carmen has been on law enforcement radar. It takes more than one caper THAT nothing is stolen to get on the radar nevermind being seen as a SUPER thief. So, Carmen has been doing this for at least a year before she and Grey meet on the train. With these in mind, Grey should not remember 3 years at least.

Now on the dates Shadowsan and Brunt both say that Carmen was from 20 years ago, I don't know if Carmen was a year old yet. Because this happens at the end of seasons 1 and 2 she could be 19 during the first episode and as the show was first released in 2019 that is the year I'm going to base this time-line on. The only time the show gives dates is in the 3rd season with Day of the Dead, Halloween, Mardi Gras, and Guy Fawkes Night. That is why there is a year change there as the last of season 3 is on the 5th of November in 2020 (Without the horribleness). Now Season 4 is mostly in 2021 but after everything that happened before Carmen was kidnapped, I doubt that it's not in the middle of the year or a little after. When Carmen is kidnapped VILE takes a 3-week break to reprogram Carmen after Carmen is reshown to the world there is a 6-month break so the new year of 2022 has started or we're closing 2021 so Carmen, in this case, is between 21-23 years old. Finally, we get to the ending with Chief saying that it's been 2 years since VILE was active the year is either 2023 or 2024 and Carmen is between 23-25 years old. Even Player's wiki ages match up if his birthday is closer to a winter birthday.


End file.
